Brand New Day (story on hiatus)
by SilverPrime
Summary: Night at the Museum - Tessa leaves Chicago along with her past and her ex with it to move in with her younger brother Larry in New York to start a new life. Together they witness the wonders of the night time magic of the museum after the sun goes down. She also manages to find new love while starting her new life. Ahk/OC (Full summary in first chapter)
1. Prologue

**Brand New Day**

**Night at the Museum -** Tessa leaves Chicago along with her past and her ex with it to move in with her younger brother Larry in New York to start a new life. She hasn't talked to him for a few years now and is looking forward to reconnecting with him. Together they witness the wonders of the night time magic of the museum after the sun goes down. The two of them deal with many problems and obstacles over the years but always find a way to get through it to help their museum friends; their family. She also manages to find new love while starting her new life. Ahk/OC _(Story goes through all three movies)_

**Story Theme Song:**_ Fireflight – Brand New Day_

**Prologue**

_I own nothing but my OC(s) and parts of the plot I created._

A clear and star filled sky covers over the place knows as Chicago. Below a stop light at an intersection turns green signaling the few drivers on the streets that they can proceed. By that intersection sits a tall apartment building housing many different people of different ages. All of whom are still asleep as it's still late in the night 12am to be specific. But not everyone is asleep as in one of the apartment rooms there is a slender woman with long slightly curly blonde hair moving about the room but doing so quietly as to not disturb the other person that is still fast asleep in bed; her boyfriend but soon to be ex.

While he was at work during the day she was working on getting her things gathered, purchasing a plane ticket, and getting in touch with her brother. If you haven't guessed it yet she was leaving Chicago and her ex behind along with her past to move in with her younger brother to start a new life there with him in New York. Why you might ask? That's something she wishes not to say, but maybe in time she will. But for now she was working on gathering her last few things together so she could leave that place and catch her flight in time.

Once she had finished gathering her things she set her bags outside the room in the hallway so she could make sure she wasn't forgetting anything. Satisfying herself that she hadn't forgotten anything she peeked in the bedroom to check on her ex to make sure he was still asleep. Seeing he still was she went up to the kitchen counter and pulled out a note from her pocket which she had written ahead of time telling him that she was leaving and never coming back and that it was over between them. She then pulled out her apartment key and a necklace he gave her that had a pearl charm attached to it and placed them on the note. She then moved to the front door and without looking back exited and made her way to the main floor with her bags in tow.

Once outside the apartment with her large rolling suitcase behind her and her shoulder bag and purse on her she made her way to the edge of the street and hailed a cab and told the driver her destination; the airport. Once the cab arrived at the airport she gave a thank you and paid the driver the fair and made her way inside. Checking the flight schedules and her ticket she saw she had an hour till her flight. She decided to use that time to freshen up in the restroom since she didn't back at the apartment to avoid from making too much noise. Once she finished she headed to ticket and baggage check to have her suitcase be labeled and ready to be put on the plane. She then made her way through the security check points and then made her way to find her terminal for her flight.

After about five minutes of walking she found her terminal and made her way to an empty seat and placed her shoulder bag and purse on her lap as she waited for the plane to arrive. About twenty minutes later the plane had arrived and the passengers from the previous flight had all gotten off. They were now starting to load the plane with the next scheduled flight, her flight. As everyone was getting up and gathering her things she pulls out her phone and sends her brother a quick text to notify him, 'Boarding plane now'. She then gathered her things and made her way onto the plane with everyone else. She managed to find a window seat and got herself settled and placed her bags on the floor in front of her feet. Taking out her phone once more she checks it and sees a reply back from him, 'See you soon Tessie'. Smiling at the nickname that he calls her by at times she send a smiley face to him and proceed to shut her phone off for the trip and tucks it away in her purse.

Once everyone was boarded and settled the flight crew then went through all the procedures as they were making their way down the run way. She buckles her seat belt and stares out the window and watches as the plane leaves the ground and makes it way higher and higher into the sky leaving the ground well behind along with Chicago, her ex, and her past. She was almost there 'cause soon she'll be arriving in New York to live with her brother and from there she'll be starting her new life.

Taking one last look out the window she decides to get some shut eye to relax herself and to past the time. She goes through her old memories of her and her brother remember what it used to be before she left. A smile forming on her face as she falls into a peaceful sleep knowing that now she's safe now and will soon be where she belongs. Next stop New York and a new life, with the sun starting to make its way up signalling a brand new day.

**Author Note: **I'm sorry that this isn't another update for my 'New Beginnings' story. I apologize. I have that story all planned out in my head it's just a matter of me transferring all that and expanding it. I really haven't had much motivation to work on that story, I work on it when I can but I haven't been recently. I will continue that story soon as I'm having it go through all five movies and I'm looking forward to getting to the second movie. So I will continue the story again I just don't know when. I'm not giving up on it don't worry. But for now enjoy this Night at the Museum story I've started to work on as I have motivation and inspiration for it.  
I have this story up on my wattpad page but I have yet to get any comments just views so I thought maybe I'll get at least one comment on here.  
Well there's the prologue for my new story that will go through all three of the Night at the Museum movies. Hope you've enjoyed it so far and will continue to read this story as I update it along with my other stories that I post. I'll update when I can but I do get busy with life and also with my video editing I do on YouTube, plus exams are coming up for me. I have another Night at the Museum story on the go as well. So hopefully I can post the prologue or first chapter for it soon. Farewell for now till the next chapter or story and thank you for reading my story. Don't forget to fav, comment, etc.


	2. Arrival

**Chapter 1: **_Arrival_

_I own nothing but my OC(s) and parts of the plot I created._

Tessa's POV _(point of view)_

I exited the airport and stepped out into the morning sun's rays and breathed in the fresh air and stretched out my muscles from the two hour plane ride I had endured. Chicago now far away from me like I wanted and now I'm finally here in New York.

Adjusting my shoulder bag and purse a little I grabbed my suitcases handle and made my way to one of the many available cabs sitting outside the airport. I told the driver the address that I wanted to get to and from there the driver pulled away from the airport and made its way to said address.

I knew Larry wasn't home as he said he had a few errands to do and he also had to take Nicky to hockey. Boy did I miss my nephew. I wonder how big he is now. Larry had told me that he told his ex-wife Erica that I was coming to New York to stay with him. She was real excited when she heard and straight away said yes to Larry when he asked if I could go to her place till Larry returned. That way I wasn't waiting out in the hallway of his apartment or wandering around the city with all my bags since I don't have a key to his apartment.

The cab finally made it to the apartment that Erica lives in. Thanking the driver and paying my fair I gathered my bags and made my way into the apartment building. I made my way to her room which was a few floors up, so I headed to the elevator and pushed the button for the floor I wanted. Once the elevator reached the floor I stepped out and proceed to walking down the hallway and making a few turns. I then stopped in front of the door to her room and took a deep breath and raised my hand and knocked on the door a few times. I then waited patiently for someone to answer the door, I was about to try knocking again when I started to hear footsteps coming to the door. The door opened revealing Erica on the other side. When she saw that it was me knocking at her door she smiled and you could see a glimmer of happiness in her eyes.

"Hi!" I said to her with a little wave.

"Oh Tessa!" She pulled me into a hug. "It's so good to see you again."

"You to Erica."

"Well come on in." She said after releasing me from the hug.

She grabbed my rolling suitcase and took it inside. "We still have about an hour till Larry comes back with Nick from hockey. So you and I can catch up while we wait."

I chuckled a bit. "Okay." I said and entered the room closing the door behind me.

No Ones POV

Walking through the park side by side coming from hockey practice Larry and his son Nicky make their way back to Erica's apartment, exchanging conversations as they walked.

"I'm telling you man you tore it up out there today. Thinking the NHL's a serious possibility."

"Yeah I don't really want to be a hockey player anymore." Nicky replied back.

"Alright what do you want to be?" Larry asked.

"A bond trader."

"Bond trader?" Larry questioned him.

"Yeah it's what Don does, he took me to his office last week."

"Uh-huh. That's cool. So what? You want to dress up in a monkey suit and tie every day? Like an au-tom-a-ton ro-bot?" Larry said making robot moves with his arms and changing his voice to sound like a robot in a way.

Nicky laughed at his dad's comment and silliness.

"Trust me, can't play hockey in a cubical. Kinda awkward." Larry continued.

"Well, he's got a pretty big office."

"That's not the point, come on you love hockey!"

"I still like it, but bond trading's my fallback." Nicky replied back.

"Your fall back? Wait a minute, wait a minute your too young to have a fallback, okay Nicky. And-and then also where did you even hear that word?"

"Mom was talking to Don about all your different schemes."

"She called them schemes?" Larry questioned

"She said it was kinda your fallback."

Larry looked stunned at what he just heard from his son and turned away from him to look ahead of him.

Nicky stopped walking and asked. "Are you really moving again?"

Larry stopped walking as well and turned to look at his son. "Uh. I don't know. We'll see. I mean there are some pretty cool places out in Queens."

"Yeah." Nicky replied sounding disappointed and put his down.

"Hey. Hey, Nicky, look at me. Look at me man I wanna tell you somethin'. I know that things have been kinda up and down for me and, and that it's been hard for you. But I really feel like my moments coming and when it does everything's just gonna come together. You know?"

"What if you're wrong and you're just an ordinary guy who should get a job?" Nicky questioned.

Larry let his eyes wander about trying to come up with an answer his sons' question.

"Alright well… You know what we'll figure it out okay? Alright? Come on let's get you back to mom's. Come on."

The two then continued they're walking through the park.

"Hey I got a surprise for you when we get back to your mom's." Larry said trying to lighten the mood.

"Really? What?" Nicky questioned.

"You'll have to wait and see till we get there. But I know you'll like it."

"If you say so dad."

"Oh I know so Nicky." Giving him a light shove.

"Ah! Hey!" Nicky said in surprise. But retaliated by putting his arms around his dad and try to push over to the side.

"Whoah, hey there mister! Easy I think you've been watching too many hockey fights during the games on TV that it's getting to your head now." Larry said jokingly and knocking on his son's head lightly.

Nicky chuckled and swatted at his dads hand. He then moved closer to his dad and took his hand in his and they walked hand in hand the rest of the way to the apartment.

**Author Note:** Well I managed to get another chapter done and up amazingly and shockingly. I've never done a chapter this fast before, literally. But anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, next chapter Nicky meets his Aunt and she gets reunited with her brother and settled into his apartment and also Larry starts his job hunting as well. So were almost at the museum part. Probably in the third chapter he discovers the night magic. I'm going to have Larry on his own for his first night on the job as the night guard and on the second night Tessa will join him. So till then stay tuned and I hope you enjoyed this new chapter to 'Brand New Day' and I hope to have the next chapter up soon. Who knows maybe I'll surprise myself again by having it up by the next day like what I just did. But for now it's farewell till the next chapter. Don't forget to fav, comment, etc.


End file.
